Star Wars: Eine komplett andere Geschichte
by Emryn11
Summary: Diese Geschichte erzählt das Ergehen der Galaxis, wenn vieles anders verlaufen wäre. Aber lest selbst.
1. Der Kanzler wird entlarvt

**Die Ergreifung des Kanzlers**

_Nein. Wenn das was du mir gesagt hast stimmt, dann hast du mein Vertrauen erworben. Doch für den Augenblick bleibe hier. Warte in den Gemächern des Rates bis wir zurückkehren._  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Meister Windu ab und stieg in das Kanonenboot zu den anderen Jedi-Meistern. Was sollte Anakin nun tun? War es tatsächlich so wie es schien? War sein jahrelanger Vertrauter und Freund tatsächlich der Verantwortliche dieses Krieges? Er ging in den Ratsturm, und dachte nach.

Das Kanonenboot der Jedi traf am Senatsgebäude ein, und sie gingen hinein. Stille herrscht, als die vier den langen Korridor entlang gehen. Jeder einzelnde von ihnen wusste, wie gefährlich Kanzler Palpatine sein könnte, wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen als wahr herausstellten. Meister Agen Kolar dachte in dieser Zeit noch einmal an seinen verstorbenen Padawan. Diesen verlor er in der Schlacht von Geonosis. Das gab ihm die Kraft, sich seiner Gedanken klar zu werden und voll auf diese Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Auch Kit Fisto dachte an seinen verstorbenen Padawan. Sie kamen an der Tür zum Büro des Kanzlers an, und traten ein.

"Und wenn schon, er ist der einzigste der Padmé vor ihrem Tod bewahren kann. Ich brauche ihn." Anakin lief eine Träne übers Gesicht, während er daran dachte, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Die Macht verriet ihm, dass etwas schreckliches passieren würde, sollte er nicht eingreifen. Er ging hinaus, lief in den Hangar des Tempels, wo er einen Jäger startete. Er bestieg diesen, und flog Richtung Senatsgebäude.

Die Jedi betraten den Saal des Kanzlers. Dieser saß auf seinem Stuhl, wo er die Jedi bereits erwartete. _Meister Windu, dann gehe ich davon aus das General Grievous vernichtet wurde. Ich muss gestehen, so früh hätte ich Euch nicht erwartet._ Die Jedi um Mace Windu zückten ihre Lichtschwerter. _Im Namen des Galaktischen Senats der Republik. Ihr steht unter Arrest, Kanzler._ "Gibt es etwa ein Problem Meister Jedi?" Saesee Tiin lies sein Lichtschwert sinken um sich auf die Gedanken des Kanzlers zu konzentrieren, die er zu lesen versuchte. Meister Windu sprach weiter mit diesem:"Ihr seit der Sithlord, Palpatine. Der Senat wird über euer Schicksal entscheiden." "Natürlich, das wäre weise. Aber ich denke Ihr überseht eine Lücke in eurem Plan." Aus Palpatines Hand kam ein klacken, und dann lag ein Lichtschwert darin. "Ihr werdet sterben." Mit diesen Worten sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. Mit einer, seinem Alter in keinerweise entsprechenden, akrobatischen Schraube sprang er vor die Jedi. Diese sahen den geeigneten Punkt zum Angreifen und stießen den Kanzler mithilfe der Macht zurück.

Anakin erreichte den Senat, wo er seinen Jäger verliess. Er kam am Haupteingang an, wo ein Hochsicherheitsschiff stand. Vor diesem stand Meister Windu, der mit dem Klon, offensichtlich der Leiter des Gefangenentransportes, redete. Anakin ging zu ihnen und fragte was passiert sei. Daraufhin entgegnete Meister Windu, dass die Jedi-Meister den Sithlord unter Arrest stellen konnten, da Meister Tiin die geplante Angriffsstrategie des Kanzlers herausfand und seine Brüder davor warnen konnte. Nun wurde der Kanzler in diesem Schiff eingesperrt, und soll vor die Gerichte kommen. Doch der Senat wird entscheiden, wie genau mit ihm vorgegangen werden soll. Anakin war innerlich erleichtert als er hörte, dass der Kanzler noch am Leben sei. Windu schickte den jungen Jedi zurück zum Tempel, wo er auf die Ankunft der Meister warten sollte. Also stieg Anakin in sein Schiff zurück, doch sein nächstes Ziel war nicht der Jedi-Tempel...


	2. Die Einführung

"Durch diesen Hochverrat an der Republik ist das Vertrauen des Rates in die Republik erschüttert worden. Wir werden darüber meditieren müssen, was jetzt zu tun ist."  
"Aye."  
Die Ratssitzung wurde geschlossen, und die Jedi im Tempel zogen sich zurück. Alle, sich auf Außeneinsätzen befindenden befundenen Jedi wurden zurück zum Tempel geordert, da der Krieg vorbei war. Meister Windu erkannte die unglaubliche Schwäche, die der Jedi-Rat aufgebracht haben muss, um dieses Geheimnis all die Jahre zu übersehen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Darth Sidious noch den ein oder anderen Notfallplan bereit gehabt haben muss, was ihn in Besorgnis versetzte.

Anakin kam bald schon in der Republica 500 an, und bahnte sich den Weg zu Padmés Apartment Dort angekommen, suchte er sie auch sofort auf."Anakin, was ist los? Ich habe gehört wie am Senatsgebäude viel Lärm entstand und Sirenen. Geht es dir gut?" Padmé machte sich sichtlich Sorgen. "Padmé... ...Kanzler Palpatine... ...er ist ein Sithlord. Er ist der Sithlord, der verantwortlich für diesen Krieg ist und der so viele Unschuldige ermordet hat. Und, er hat es mir anvertraut. Er sagte er besitzt die Kräfte die ich brauche um dich zu retten Padmé.""Das... das kann nicht wahr sein. Palpatine? Ein Sithlord? Was ist denn nur aus der Republik geworden? Anakin, ich verspreche dir ich werde bei der Geburt dieses Kindes nicht sterben, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." "Ich wünschte es wäre anders. Doch es ist die Wahrheit. Dieses Versprechen kannst du mir nicht geben Padmé." "Wenn du dir nur nicht so viele Gedanken machen würdest." Padmé küsste Anakin.

"General Kenobi? General Skywalker hat Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen." Commander Cody stand in der Kabine von Obi-Wan und starrte diesen an. "Ja, danke Cody. Ich komme zur Brücke." Na toll, dachte er sich. Das erste mal seit 3 Tagen konnte er ein Auge zutun und sofort wurde er wieder gestört. Aber er war ja schon froh, etwas von Anakin zu hören. "Anakin, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich hörte es bereits. Wie schrecklich. So ein lieber Mann steckt hinter soviel Terror.""Meister, es tut gut Eure Stimme zu hören. In der Tat ist es nicht zu glauben. Im Vertrauen Meister, ich konnte mich bis jetzt noch nicht überwinden in den Jedi-Tempel zu gehen. Wann trefft ihr in Coruscant ein?" Obi-Wan überlegte kurz. "In zwei bis drei Standardstunden, wenn alles planmäßig verläuft. Achte auf deine Gefühle Anakin. Du bist sehr verwirrt. Sobald ich in Coruscant ankomme, treffe ich dich. Möge die Macht mit dir sein." Obi-Wan beendete die Holoübertragung."Ja, mit Euch auch, Meister."

Anakin wagte es nicht, den Jedi-Tempel ohne seinen Meister zu betreten, und so ging er während des Wartens durch die Stadt. Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen? Diese Frage schwirrte ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. Was passiert mit der Republik? Er entdeckte ein kleines und ging hinein. Drinnen war die Luft stickig, aber es wirkte dennoch freundlich und einladend. Anakin setzte sich auf eine der hinteren Bänke, wo er recht unbehelligt sitzen konnte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ein Bedienungsdroide kam und ihn um eine Bestellung bat. Nachdem er diese aufgegeben hatte, schloss er die Augen um vielleicht etwas intensiver nachzudenken. Doch plötzlich spürte er wie sich eine Person näherte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah jemanden, den er sicher nicht erwartet hätte...


End file.
